


broken promises (we can try again)

by jaemflirt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Coma, Confessions, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Minor Character Death, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemflirt/pseuds/jaemflirt
Summary: when donghyuck thought he broke the promises, jaemin thought differently. jaemin thought they could do this again. the promises that left broken could be fix again. with donghyuck in his arm now, safe and sound he thought they can try again.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	broken promises (we can try again)

**Author's Note:**

> hellloooo here's another nahyuck fic from me <3 i really enjoyed writing nahyuck, they're really cute :(
> 
> i actually wanted to write this in chaptered but i don't have time to update sooo this is like some part of it. maybe in the future i will make this fic longer!
> 
> idk what else to say, just enjoy i guess. leave kudos and comments!

it's 1 am and both of them was just about to fall asleep. they're tangled in each other's leg and body pressed closely. jaemin had his hand around donghyuck, fingers softly brushed through the elder's hair. donghyuck had his head on jaemin's broad chest, humming softly to whatever came to his head. his arms wrapped around jaemin's body protectively. both of them didn't have to say anything to comfort each other. this silence was enough to tell each other that they're safe as long as they're together.

jaemin left a soft kiss on donghyuck's head, leaving the elder boy in shock. he looked at jaemin who was already looking at him with lovely but pleading eyes.

"what was that for?"

"for making me missed you like crazy these past seven years"

"im sorry", donghyuck said softly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"no hyuck, don't say sorry. it's the world fault. you did nothing"

"but i promised you to graduate together, to be each other's date for prom and to drink our first soju together. all these would already happened if i didn't get into that accident"

yeah, jaemin remembered all those promises. they were eleven, still so young to know the world's trick. he remembered the day he cried over simple math problem and how he told donghyuck he wanted to drop out from school and work with his grandma in the farm. the elder laughed at him before he pulled the younger in a bone crushing hug.

_"no one's gonna drop out of school silly"_

_"but math is too hard for me.."_

_"me too. you're not special. let's ask jaehyun hyung this question, im sure he can help"_

_"we will graduate school together right?"_

_"yes,_ _**i promise** _ _"_

the second time they promised each other was when they saw all the seniors in their school busy looking for dates for prom. they were in 8th grade but only students in 12th grade participated in prom night. jaemin and donghyuck didn't understand why all the seniors wasted their time on finding their dates when they could have went with people close to them? all those time wasted only for some of them to get rejected. jaemin thought it was sad too.

_"when we're in 12th grade, let's not do that"_

_"i agree. they wasted their times!"_

_"should we go to the prom together instead?"_

_"that sounds good! we can show off to everyone that we're a cool couple"_

_"oh my gosh yes! don't you dare ditch me for another person alright?"_

_"yes nana,_ **_i promise_ ** _"_

the third time and the last time was when they were fifteen. exactly five days before donghyuck's last day as teen. both of them were watching a drama at jaemin's house. _'you has bigger tv'_ what donghyuck said. that's how they decided to watch their favorite drama while doing homework together at jaemin's house. the homework were never touched, their eyes locked on the screen where it showed scene the male lead having a bad day.

_"i wonder how that tastes like"_

_"soju? my mom said it tasted very bad"_

_"my dad said it made him feel better though"_

_"we should try to_ _know how it tastes like. how about we try just as soon as we turned 20?"_

_"that's like 5 years to go but okay. let's make that a_ **_promise_ ** _then"_

however world had another plan for them. those promises broke with only one event that completely changed their lives.

it was raining heavily at seoul when jaemin's mom received a call from hospital. he remembered how his mom's face changed at every sentences came out from the other line. a frowned soon turned into a quiet sob and the next thing he knew, his mom pulled him in a strong hug. jaemin wondered why his mom acted this way. he was clueless but he pat his mom back anyway, trying to soothe the woman's crying.

everything made sense when jaemin saw two adult bodies covered by a white sheets. two faces that were so familiar to him yet he didn't want to acknowledge that. jaemin closed his eyes shut. _'_ _this is a dream, not a reality. these people aren't hyuck's parents'_ jaemin kept whispering that to himself.

he now stood outside the operating room. it had been 6 hours since the doctor announced donghyuck's parents death. it had also been 6 hours since donghyuck got into the operating room. jaemin's parents stood beside him, rubbing his back to calm him down. his parents whispered some words into his ears, probably telling him that everything would he alright but jaemin couldn't hear any of those.

_please please please donghyuck. please be safe. i don't want to lose you yet._

he didn't even noticed tears escaped his eyes rolling down to his cheeks. his heart pounding loudly in his ears and his hands clamping together covered in sweats. if jaemin could ask santa what he want for christmas is to see his best friend smiling at his stupid jokes again. but _fuck_ this wasn't christmas.

jaemin didn't noticed when or how but the next thing he knew, his parents engulfed him in a tight hug, kissing his face everywhere.

_"donghyuck is safe baby. he is safe"_

jaemin felt like he had a reason to breathe.

but world wasn't nice enough. they probably saved donghyuck but they also made jaemin suffered. one day turned into a year. a year turned into several years and donghyuck still hadn't woke up. that was how their promises only got done by one party.

when donghyuck thought he broke the promises, jaemin thought differently. jaemin thought they could do this again. the promises that left broken could be fix again. with donghyuck in his arm now, safe and sound he thought they can try again.

jaemin had enough spent seven years of his life waiting for donghyuck to wake up. he had enough waking up everyday only to see the cold body laying on the hospital bed lifelessly. he had enough wanting the elder to open his eyes and look at him. jaemin had enough and he wanted the world to know that they could never take donghyuck away from him anymore.

"you didn't broke the promises. we can do it again hyuck", jaemin smiled as he caressed the elder's face gently. donghyuck eyes hold the universe and jaemin would never get tired looking at him.

"how so? you want to do a graduation ceremony for me again or what?"

"why can't we do that? i can even prepare a stage for you to give a speech if you want. hell i can even invite your favorite artists to come", their laughter spread across the room at jaemin's ideas. oh no one knew how much jaemin cherished this small moment they had together.

the elder snuggled closer to jaemin until he could feel donghyuck's lip brushed against his neck for a little while. as if a short circuit had gone into his brain, jaemin stopped functioning for awhile. he immediately pushed the younger away from him and sit down on his bed, a little bit too far from donghyuck.

"jaemin what the fuck", he heard donghyuck grunted from behind him. jaemin looked at the elder and there's a frowned on his face.

"oh god hyuck. i- im sorry. i didn't mean to pushed you. fuck"

_'you were too closed to me and i didn't know how to react so i pushed you away'_

"you're acting weird. do you want me to leave?", just as about donghyuck wanted to get out from the bed, jaemin grabbed his wrist.

"no! please don't. i just um"

"just what?"

jaemin closed his eyes shut for a few seconds and took a deep breathe. he looked at the elder who was looking at him weirdly, probably questioning his sudden change in behavior. his eyes landed from donghyuck's eyes to his plump lip as if it was inviting him. _this is it._

"hyuck, can i kiss you?"

"oh"

they were staring at each other before donghyuck nodded at jaemin's question, cheeks turned red. the younger scoot closer and brought his hands to cup donghyuck's face. without hesitation, jaemin brought the elder's face close to him and pushed his lip onto donghyuck's soft one.

kissing donghyuck felt like he's on the cloud nine. it felt so nice and so right and jaemin had never felt so greedy in a kiss. he wanted to taste donghyuck more so he slipped his tongue in the elder's mouth, received a whined from the startled boy. he pulled donghyuck onto his lap and the latter wrapped his arms around jaemin's neck for more support. their made out session went longer than it supposed to until they both pulled away at the same time. jaemin heard nothing but their heavy breathing on each other's faces. he put his forehead on donghyuck's and leave a soft peck on the elder.

"i had no idea this is how adult kiss", donghyuck said out of nowhere, earned a laugh from jaemin at his statement.

"i had no idea you're this good for a first timer"

"i didn't watch those dramas for nothing"

"so you're proud?"

"absolutely"

jaemin chuckled at the proud smile on donghyuck's face. donghyuck looked so beautiful this way. lip swollen, hair messy and face flushed red. it was even better that jaemin did all of these to donghyuck.

he waited for this for years already. from hand brushed against each other, to a countless cuddles shared between these two and now a kiss that turned into a whole make out session. he loved this. he loved donghyuck. but did donghyuck felt the same?

"nana", the elder called, immediately cut off his thoughts. jaemin answered with a hum.

"i love you"

 _oh_ donghyuck felt the same. and jaemin had never been so happy over three words.

"i love you too, hyuck"

he connected their lips again but this time in a slow and soft kiss. the kiss that spoke _'im here, and i will always love you until the world end'_


End file.
